flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
Join Requests
You want to join one of our Clans or Tribes? Great! All you need to do is fill out a form explaining your cat's name, rank, personality, appearance, history, and their family! Good luck, and have fun! You may join with Kittypets, DarkClan, ScorchClan, FlameClan, Loners & Rogues, Tribe of Erupting Volcanoes and Tribe Of Falling Stars cats on this page. FlameClan queen and kit positions are closed at this time. Archives'': 1, 2, 3, 4 ' ---- Flowerpaw :Flowerpaw: Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. Approx. 9 moons old. New Apprentice. Recently named. ::Clan: FlameClan. Mentor is Shadowclaw. ::Personality: Lots of phobias. Practically scared of everything. Jumpy. Cautious. Quiet. Will be an apprentice for nearly a year and a half because of her fears, in addition to being apprenticed nearly 3 moons late, similar to Ravenpaw from the books. Her mentor will most likely end up being one of her parents, until they are killed off, and then she will be apprenticed to another warrior, who will be much more strict with her. Her siblings will deny their relationship to her (again, similar to characters from the books). She will never attend a Gathering. At some point, she will snap, turning into one of those psycho serial killers like the ones you would see on Law & Order, CSI, NCIS, or shows like that. She will never be able to make good friends, often scaring the ones she has made away. :::Known Phobias: anablephobia (fear of looking up; will be scared of starclan, and anything in the sky; hearing the leader’s name will terrify her), anthophobia (fear of flowers; her name will scare her a bit), astrophobia (the fear of thunder and lightning), philophobia (fear of love), gerascophobia (fear of aging/growing old), gerontophobia (fear of the elderly), necrophobia (fear of death), decidophobia (fear of making decisions), gelotophobia (fear of being laughed at), glossophobia (fear of public speaking) 18:05, 11/25/2015 The poor soul D: Accepted. 18:44, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Diesel :Diesel is a sorrel somali tomcat. ::Faction: Loner. Will join DarkClan like, next month. ::Personality/History: jerk, self-centered, quick thinker, logical thinker, leader, not follower, stubborn, kind to kits, sometimes apprentices, and those he deems worthy. Finds the Warrior Code to be an ideal way of life, but not interested in joining ScorchClan or FlameClan; DarkClan does seem appealing to him. He lives as a loner, seeing as he respects the warrior code and the Clans themselves. Some may say he is a rogue because of his personality. He has often thought of what his warrior name would be if he joined SC or FC, and decided he likes Rowanstorm. 03:08, 11/26/2015 Leopardclaw :Leopardclaw is an amber eyed, leopard printed she-cat. :Clan - ScorchClan warrior :Personality - She is strong willed and somewhat short tempered, though loyal and trusting of friends. Does not take betrayal well, and is not good at sharing her feelings. Nevertheless her friends can tell she cares. Quick to launch into an argument, and willing to challenge authority though also respects them and would not outright deny a command - though would have no issue stating her opinions on it. 11:50, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Both of the above are accepted. I could even learn how to LOVE 12:19, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Sorrelkit :Names: Sorrelkit/paw/heart :Description: dark tortoiseshell molly :Character: really good at leading, likes to talk to others, laid back :Family: None (Deceased) :Rank:Kit (Maybe possibly a future leader?) :Clan:ScorchClan (may switch to flame as a warrior) — User talk:MinkclawRyewhisker 16:32, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Accepted. Future leader isn't a guarantee, they'll be selected by the current/future deputy. Gryffindor 16:35, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Sootface :Names: Sootface :Description: dark tortoiseshell molly of Maine Coon descent as well as Somali :Character: really good at leading, likes to talk to others, laid back, knows her herbs :Family: None (Deceased) :Rank: Temporary Deputy :Clan: FlameClan (switch to a warrior when leader comes back) — User talk:MinkclawRyewhisker 16:59, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk will be back as deputy very soon, so just a warrior please. Accepted. I could even learn how to LOVE 17:01, November 30, 2015 (UTC) He cannot be temporary deputy. Copperdusk is assuming that role while the leader is gone, I'm sorry. He can definitely be a warrior, though. Gryffindor 17:01, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Beekit :Names: Beekit/paw/claw :Description:ginger tabby and white tom :Character: really good at leading, likes to talk to others, laid back, hates herbs :Family: Redclaw (soon to be adopted) :Rank: Kit :Clan: FlameClan — User talk:MinkclawRyewhisker 17:27, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Accepted <3 17:28, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Uh. Denied due to our kit-crisis. It also says FlameClan kit positions are closed at the top. He can join another Clan, though. Gryffindor 17:28, November 30, 2015 (UTC) It's all part of a plot and I did have a kit position before i went inactive a bit ago and took my kit off.— User talk:MinkclawRyewhisker 17:30, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Kit positions were closed before now, as well. They've been closed for a while. If you can show me the joining request for the kit previously, I'll consider it. Gryffindor 17:31, November 30, 2015 (UTC) His name was Stark.— User talk:MinkclawRyewhisker 17:35, November 30, 2015 (UTC) I can't find a request, but I do remember. If so, there's no need to join with him twice. Gryffindor 17:38, November 30, 2015 (UTC) So he can join?— User talk:MinkclawRyewhisker 17:39, November 30, 2015 (UTC) I feel as though he is already accepted. But, sure. Gryffindor 17:40, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Falconflight :Names: Falconflight :Description: Blue-gray tabby and white tom with turquoise eyes :Personality: Rather quiet and shy, hard-working, very determined to reach his goals :Family: None (Father deceased, mother unknown) :Rank: Warrior :Clan: ScorchClan 20:16, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Accepted. Please add him to the ScorchClan page. Gryffindor 20:18, November 30, 2015 (UTC) River that Reflects the Moon Name: River that Reflects the Moon (River) Description: Long furred gray, black, and white maine coon with yellow eyes Personality: Kind, sassy, quiet, loyal, headstrong Family: Unknown Rank: Warrior/Solider Tribe: Tribe of Erupting Volcanoes --Bluestar340 Accepted. Gryffindor 23:18, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Angus :Names: Angus :Description: black tom of Oriental ancestry :Personality: No Idea currently :Family: None (deceased) :Rank: Spike :Clan: DarkClan have big plans for this dude.— Ryewhisker 20:26, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Aceepted. 21:02, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Killian :Names: Killian :Description: black tom with little to no white and blue eyes :Character: ruthless, will someday be softened up by his future mate (Emma) - yet another bases of a character from a tv show) :Family: None yet. —User talk:MinkclawRyewhisker 15:08, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Lilywing FlameClan Description - Pale gray she-cat with bright green eyes and a fluffy tail Character - Sort spoken, Furiously protective of Clan - especially kits - wants to be a queen, but was heartbroken by a loner who killed her two kits. Rank - Warrior Accepted. 00:14, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Snowdapple (lol so original) FlameClan Description - snow-white she-cat with gentle gray dapples on her face and bright blue eyes. Has a black spot over her nose (not on her nose, but above it on her muzzle) age - 12 moons Character - energetic and bouncy, she loves to play jokes, but doesn't know some jokes actually hurt others, and immediately feels sorry for it. Fiercely protective of warrior code and clan, and would do anything for any of her friends. does want kits some day, but not until everything has been peaceful for a while. A bit of back story - She was born a rogue to her mother and father. shortly after her father was killed trying to protect her and her mother and one other sibling (tom). a few moons later, mother got sick and couldnt feed them, so they tried hunting for her, but brother was killed by a fox as they hunted, Snowdapple (then named Flurry) hurried back to her mother to find that she was killed by the sickness. She ran away and was quickly taken in by FlameClan, as no kit was to be left alone. Rank - Warrior if I could? 00:28, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Ooh, nice detail :P 'course you can be a warrior. Keep in mind that we've got a kit-crisis in FlameClan right now, so she might not be a queen for a while. Gryfflepuff 00:38, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Fernflight one oc lmao Desc.- silver and white tabby maine coon she-cat. easily one of the largest cats in the clan. Personality- pretty chill most of the time, smart, leader, not follower, independent, can be unpredicable, somtimes passive-agressive when she gets hella frustrated, needs to be in control if shes working in a group or she'll get too stressed out. History: hella depression, anxiety. grew up in the clan to two other cats with maine coon ansestry. has dream of being deputy someday (wont happen ever), just to show off her size to the other clans in more of a spotlight. she's basically a turd. Clan: ScorchClan. 01:04, 12/4/2015 Approved. Gryfflepuff 01:09, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Poppypaw Description - Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes Clan: ScorchClan Personality - Excited, funny, jumpy, happy -- Moss Approved, but again, please sign with your signature. 03:27, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Dawnfeather Description - White she-cat with soft fur and blue eyes. Clan - ScorchClan Personality - Quiet, Kind, Innocent Rank - Queen ScorchClan can take queens, right? -- Moss Yeah, ScorchClan needs some queens, the kit supply is a little dry. Accepted. --'''The mind is just a complicated machine 23:57, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Hailstorm and Heronclaw :Name: Hailstorm :Description: grey and white spotted tabby molly with green eyes :Personality: bold, brave, not afraid to take risks, sometimes can be called a daredevil because of it. She's determined to become deputy (which won't happen but she really wants to achieve it), so she goes above and beyond with her warrior duties, but at the same time, she wants to have kits and be a good mother to them. She's also gay. :Family: none :Rank: Warrior :Clan: ScorchClan :Name: Heronclaw :Description: grey and white classic tabby tom with blue eyes :Personality: extremely sarcastic which can come off as rude a lot of the time, sometimes mean in general, but determined, hardworking, and confident in his abilities. He's a softie underneath his hard outer shell, but it'd take a really special cat to break it and steal his heart. :Family: none :Rank: Warrior :Clan: ScorchClan 02:11, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Accepted, you can add them to the ScorchClan page, or I could do it for you. Gryfflepuff 02:15, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Snakeclaw & Crowfoot ::lol so I've decided i'm going to ignore most of my other character requests and just keep these guys and + eelheart. :Name: Snakeclaw :Description: brown and white tabby tom with amber eyes. :Personality: he has a tough outer-shell. some say he doesn't know what soft is. But he isn't rude or anything, he just doesn't show much heart. he does but he doesn't like showing it just anybody. only those that he can trust. He's pretty selfless as well, often lending a helping paw. This comes from his past as a loner. Formerly known as Max. :Family: Jessie (deceased; former mate), Sprogg (deceased; son) :Rank: Warrior :Clan: FlameClan :Name: Crowfoot :Description: black she-cat with a stumpy tail and green eyes :Personality: a neutral character. She doesn’t side very often, and is seen to be a voice of reason. The black she-cat also is pretty calm and outgoing, not one to stand down. But instead one to stand up for herself or Snakeclaw. She just doesn’t take crap from anyone. :Family: none :Rank: Warrior :Clan: FlameClan — beau I am the one. 21:12 Sat Dec 5 Accepted. You may add them to the Clan page. 21:20, December 5, 2015 (UTC) (I feel like I need a ScorchClan cat.) Splashlight :Name: Splashlight :Desription: Gray and white tom with green eyes and a droopy ear :Personality: normally calm, doesn't go looking for fights :Rank: Warrior :Clan: ScorchClan :Family: Mother: Kitewing, Father:Broadpelt, Sister: Quickleaf Cloudflight and Sunflower 02:16, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Approved. Remember not to add pages for his fam until you've requested them! 02:18, 12/6/2015 Applecloud :Name: Applecloud :Description: flame point Siamese she-cat :Personality: hella chill, really calm almost all the time, though she shows her anger via passive aggressiveness, thinks being leader is for squares, she's also hella gay. :Family: none :Rank: Warrior :Clan: ScorchClan 03:40, 12/7/2015 Approved. Garnetpaw :Name: Garnetpaw :Description: chocolate tortoisehell she-cat :Personality: Bitter, Hates Most Toms, Can be nice but chooses not too :Family: None :Rank: Apprentice :Clan: FlameClan Can Somebody Mentor her?— User talk:MinkclawRyewhisker 18:05, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Approved. If you'd like, Stormfrost could be her mentor. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 21:09, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Apple :Name: Apple :Description: solid brown molly :Personality: Not Decidied :Family: None :Rank: Kit :Clan: DarkClan — User talk:MinkclawRyewhisker 18:12, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Accepted. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 21:09, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Hasina :Name: Hasina :Description: calico molly with pale green eyes. :Personality: As she grows, she'll be that calm and collected cat that is eerie to be around. She moves and talks with precision and doesn't like making mistakes. Eventually she'll be cold-blooded af. :Family: Unknown :Rank: Kit :DarkClan — beau I am the one. 22:03 Mon Dec 7 Accepted. she sounds gr8 I can't wait 22:04, 12/7/2015 Finchsong :Name: Finchsong :Description: Yellow-orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes :Personality: A little bit in over her head and quick to fight, but she's pretty relaxed around cats she knows well. :Family: Unknown :Rank: Warrior :Clan: ScorchClan 23:38, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Accepted. Welcome to the Wikia! ^.^ sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 23:40, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Moon-Moon (Moon) :Name: Moon-Moon :Description: dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes :Personality: no idea :Family: Unknown :Rank: none :Clan: loner i was dared to make this babe— Ryewhisker 15:10, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Accepted. 11:55, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Rowanheart Appearance:small ginger she-cat with blue eyes Sister:Shadow(rouge, living) Rank:Warrior Personality:Very kind, but when she gets mad, she's MAD. Clan:FlameClan Is this ok?GoWarriors639 (talk) 11:53, December 11, 2015 (UTC)GoWarriors639 Accepted. You can add her in and make her page. 11:55, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Shadow (Ro) Appearance: pure black she-cat Sister: Rowanheart (FlameClan, living) Rank:Rogue Personality: Murderer, evil, rude, snappy Clan: none, formerly FlameClan Rowanheart's sister.-Lightning Redfeather Appearance: Ginger she-cat with green eyes Clan: FlameClan Rank: Warrior Personality: Sassy, headstrong, unforgiving Moss 23:07, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Both of the above are accepted I could even learn how to LOVE 23:52, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Reedfeather & Kestrelface :Reedfeather ::Appearance: cream and gray ticked tabby molly ::Clan: ScorchClan ::Rank:Warrior ::Character: kind, gentle, stern, can be rude, arrogant at times :Kestrelface ::Appearance: brown Savannah-Bengal mix molly ::Clan: ScorchClan ::Rank: Warrior ::Character: mothering, hates fighting, outspoken — User talk:MinkclawRyewhisker 17:10, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Accepted. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 17:13, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Scarlet Sky of Setting Sun, Dash of Snow Hare, & Rain From Dark Storm :Scarlet ::Apprearance: tortoriseshell molly with deep amber eyes ::Rank:Kit ::Tribe: Tribe of Erupting Volcanoes ::Character: Feisty, Rude, Know-it-all, a little annoying, talkactive :Dash ::Apprearance: smokey gray tabby tom with white paws, muzzle and chest ::Tribe: Same as Scarlet ::Rank: Kit ::Character: Pushy, a bundle of energy, acts stupid, talkactive :Rain ::Appearance: smoke tabby tom with blue eyes ::Tribe: Same as Scar and Dash ::Rank: Kit ::Character: Quiet, loyal, brave, know-it-all, stubborn. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:14, December 17, 2015 (UTC) All are accepted. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 20:20, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Strike Appearance:Black tom, with green eyes Clan:DarkClan Rank:trainee Character:Thinks before acting, follows the rule somewhat well, know-it-all and bratty Also, I would like to apologize for my inactiveness here, and that I never roleplayed much, I was very busy at the time, but I am less busy now and will be active. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 03:20, December 18, 2015 (UTC) That's fine. Accepted. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 05:08, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Shimmertail Clan:ScorchClan Rank:Warrior Personality:Very ambitious, stubborn, cruel, vicious Appearance:She-cat with ice blue eyes Accepted --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 05:43, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Silver Moon Of Darkest Night TOEV Queen Beautiful silver tabby Kind, Stubborn, Patient, Loyal Seems as though you're bringing back Silver Moon That Rises Slowly! You'll have to ask Whiskers if she wants a character of this name and description to be in there, because this one seems almost like you've based it all on the above's facts to me :o I'm sorry Moss, but I think this one will be up to Whiskers. Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW]] in someone's cloud 11:16, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Category:Joining